1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of displaying visual information and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
On the other hand, the terminal may display visual information on the display unit. The visual information may include at least one of text data and image data. Furthermore, the terminal may be coupled to an external device (for example, earphone) through an interface unit. However, when the user wants to execute an application (for example, music play application) associated with an external device coupled to the interface unit in a state that he or she views the visual information, several steps of processes may be carried out to execute an additional application, thereby causing inconvenience that several seconds are consumed.